


Without Expectation

by zvi



Series: Dark Agenda Remix Challenge [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series
Genre: Dark Agenda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi





	Without Expectation

Nyota opens the door to her grandmother's house and gapes. "I thought you were going to the colony?" she says, but at the same time she steps back and waves Spock into the house.

"I have decided to retain my position in Starfleet."

"Oh," she says. "Tea?" She tries to think what's in the house to eat, but she doesn't know. The point of coming to her grandmother's was to have a few weeks without responsibility, just following directions to weed and pick in the garden.

"Please," says Spock, sitting in the kitchen chair at which she points.

She puts on the kettle to boil and pulls out the jar of redbush leaves. "Did you get assigned to the Enterprise? The last I heard, Kirk still didn't have a First Officer."

"Do you want me to take the position?" he asks.

She lets the sugar cubes she'd just picked up fall back to the counter and turns around to face him. "Are you asking the advice of your friend Uhura?"

"I am…asking if our relationship can return to its more intimate status." He stands and pulls a chair out for her. "Please."

She ignores the chair and takes his hand, fumbles her hand into the proper position to show affection. Then she leans forward and licks into the dry heat of his mouth.


End file.
